Gone Q and A
by PhantomPurpleWolf
Summary: The Gone characters are back! But this time, they will not be fighting evil...they will be answering your questions! Dead or alive, they have all been somehow roped into this by some random who walked up to Sam, and being Sam, he signed the contract. Before telling anyone else. Now they are stuck here forever. And to make matters worse, the nacho-obsessed Gaiaphage is there too.
1. Chapter 1

HELLLOOOOOOO, PEEEPS! JUST SO YAZ KNOOOOOW, I HAVE DECIDED TO FOLLOW BLUE TURTLE OF AWESOMENESS AND DO A Q AND A, BUT FOR GONE, SOOOO, Q NUMBERO UNO:

HEY GONE PEOPLE, WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE TITLE.?

FROM RANDOMNESS

BRIANNA: THE BREEZE, EVERY TIME. I EVEN HAVE A LITTLE SONG ABOUT IT..

I AM THE BREEZE,

I AM THE MASTER,

I'M LIKE ARROWS FROM A BOW BUT I AM FASTER..

DRAKE:BRIANNA?

BRIANNA: YES?

DRAKE: SHUT UP.

BRIANNA: AWWW...

DRAKE: ANYHOO, I'M DRAKE MERWIN, AND MY FAVOURITE NAME IS WHIP HAND, BECAUSE...YOU'LL NEVER GUESS IT...I HAVE A _WHIP _FOR A _HAND!_ I AM SO AWESOME...

CAINE: QUIET, DRAKE. I'M IN CHARGE HERE! HI, I'M CAINE SOREN, AND I'M TOTALLY AWESOME, BECAUSE I CAN DO TELEKINESIS, AND I...

SAM:GET ON WITH IT.

CAINE: OKAY, OKAY, OKAY. 'COZ I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE _FRIED, _I WILL GET STRAIGHT TO IT. MY FAVE TITLE EVER IS KING CAINE, 'COZ I _USED _TO BE THE KING OF PERDIDO BEACH, AND _I _ACTUALLY HELD THE JOB, UNLIKE MY IDIOT BROTHER HERE.

SAM: SHUT UP, EVIL TWIN.

CAINE:HEEYYY...

SAM: WHAT? IT'S TRUE! WOULD GOOD TWIN TRY TO KILL ME AT LEAST TWICE, DESTROY THE POWER PLANT, KILL FOR THE HELL OF IT...

CAINE: POINT TAKEN.

SAM: ANYWAY, I'M SAM TEMPLE, AND _MY _FAVOURITE TITLE IS FIRE FIST, BECAUSE THE ONLY OTHER ONE I HAVE IS MAYOR OF PERDIDO BEACH/ LAKE TRAMONTO, AND I HATED DOING THAT. WELL, ITS NOT THE ONLY ONE I HAVE, BUT ITS THE ONLY _GOOD _ONE. I HAVE TO HAND IT TO THE COYOTES, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH THEY HAVE TRIED TO EAT ME A _LOT _OF TIMES, THEY DO COME UP WITH REALLY GREAT TITLES...

ORC: HI, I'M ORC, AND MY FAVOURITE TITLE IS ORC, 'COZ IT'S BETTER THAN MY REAL NAME, AND WEIRD-GRAVEL-FREAKAZOID ISN'T REALLY A VERY GOOD TITLE.

ASTRID: ACTUALLY, ORC, OR _CHARLES_, AS YOU'RE REALLY KNOWN, THAT WAS INCORRECT GRAMMAR. THERE IS NO SUCH WORD AS 'COZ. YOU SHOULD SAAY..._BECAUSE. _I'M ASTRID ELLISON, AND MY FAVOURITE TITLE IS ASTRID THE GENIUS, BECAUSE, FACE IT, ASTRID THE NERD OR ASTRID SAM'S GIRLFRIEND AREN'T THAT GOOD.

LANA: HEY PEOPLE, AND I AM LANA ARWEN LAZAR, WHICH IS A PRETTY COOL NAME. I HAVE ONLY ONE TITLE, AND THATS THE HEALER! OOOH, I'M AWESOME! PS, DONT DISS OR I WILL _BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!_

QUINN: OKAAAY...AND ALSO, DON'T BREAK A GLASS WHEN LANA'S WATCHING. SHES KINDA...CUCKOO. I HAVE ONLY ONE TITLE AS WELL, AND THAT IS QUINN THE FISHERMAN, AND I LIKE SURFING, DUUUUUUDE! ITS _WAY _COOL!

GAIAPHAGE: _I AM THE DARKNESS THAT IS__ THE GAIAPHAGE. I AM DEATH. I AM DESTRUCTION..._

SAM: EVERYBODY RUN!

SOOO, THAT IS THE FIRST, Q/A AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS, JUST PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS!

SEE YAZALL NEXT TIME!

PURPLE WOLF THE FIRST


	2. CHEESY NACHOS AND FEDEX TRUCKS

OKAY, ANSWERS ARE HERE-AMUNDOOOO...

* * *

Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy u stole the song from me and a certain person we know u copyer... Anyhooooo my question is: no u like nachos, do u like cheese, and do u like cheesy nachos? Yes, I am feeling crazy byeeeee

from Red Dragon 009

* * *

QUINN: CHEESE IS LIKE WAAAAY COOOL, DUDE!

GAIAPHAGE: NACHOS ALREADY HAVE CHEESE ON THEM. OF COURSE I LIKE CHEESY NACHOS. NOW STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS OR I DESTROY THE WORLD!

QUINN: ...

ASTRID: CHEESY NACHOS ARE A COMBINATION OF DAIRY PRODUCT AND...*NERDISM*

* * *

This is such a cool idea. Awwwwww I love Whip Hand. Here is a very important question...Drake, will you marry me? You should totally ask what their favorite hobbies are...

from Vampire from Lorien

* * *

DRAKE: I WOULD SAY MY FAVOURITE HOBBY IS TORTURING, TORTURING AND MORE TORTURING. AS FOR THE OTHER QUESTION...

CAINE: OKAAY...AWKWARD* DOES AWKWARD TURTLE SIGN* MOVING ON, MY FAVOURITE HOBBY IS TRYING TO DESTROY THINGS. WITH TELEKINESIS, OF COURSE.

SAM: SERIOUSLY? YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ALL OF THE NICE READERS OUT THERE ABOUT YOUR LOVE OF...

CAINE: SHUT UP NOW...

SAM: _...KNITTING?... _WITH _TELEKINESIS, _OF COURSE.

CAINE: *STARTS HURLING RANDOM OBJECTS AT SAM'S HEAD( WITH TELEKINESIS, OF COURSE)*

BRIANNA: YOU DO _KNITTING?! _JUST WAIT TIL I TELL THE WHOLE FAYZ...

CAINE: NO! YOU WILL NOT! I AM KING CAINE! I AM ALL POWERFUL!

SAM: THE ALL POWERFUL KING CAINE, WHO GOT BEATEN BY PENNY...WHO HE HIRED HIMSELF. OH, THE IRONY.

CAINE: *STARTS TRYING TO CRUSH SAM WITH A FEDEX TRUCK*

SAM: *BLOWS UP THE FEDEX TRUCK WITH LASERS*

BRIANNA: TAYLOR KNOWS. *NARROWLY AVOIDS BEING SQUISHED BY HALF A FEDEX TRUCK*

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER

* * *

QUINN: NOW THAT THATS OVER, I WILL ANSWER THE QUESTION. MY FAVOURITE HOBBY IS SURFING, DUUUUUDE!

ASTRID: I WOULD SAY THAT MY FAVOURITE HOBBY IS...ALGEBRA. GOTTA LOVE ALGEBRA.

ORC: MY FAVOURITE HOBBY...BEER, EVERY TIME.

LANA: I WOULD SAY...LISTENING TO DEPRESSING MUSIC. _HELLO, DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND..._

GAIAPHAGE: HMM...EATING NACHOS. AND DESTRUCTION.

BRIANNA: RUNNING. EVERYWHERE.

SAM: (FROM UNDER HALF A FEDEX TRUCK) I WOULD SAY...PROBABLY SURFING AS WELL. UMMM...MY HANDS ARE STUCK...ANYONE GOT ANY BOLT CUTTERS? OR A CRANE?

* * *

OKAY, SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL. ANY MORE QUESTIONS, JUST LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!

AU REVOIR

PURPLE WOLF THE FIRST


	3. ARTICHOKES AND MOVIE DEALS

OKAY, SET THREE OF QUESTIONS. I NOTICE THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE ASKED FOR DIANA, AND SOOO, YEAH, SHES IN THIS ONE. AND SOZ GUYS, BUT I WASNT ABLE TO GO ON FANFIC FOR **FIVE WHOLE DAYS!**

GOT SOME COOL IDEAS THO. ;)

* * *

...what was your favorite thing about the FAYZ?

From Vampire From Lorien.

* * *

CAINE: OPRESSING PEOPLE!

DRAKE: OPRESSING AND TORTURING PEOPLE!

GAIAPHAGE: OPRESSING, TORTURING, MANIPULATING AND TERRORISING PEOPLE! AND EATING NACHOS...

ORC: BEER!

BRIANNA: RUNNING. AND DOING THAT AWESOME THING, WHEN THERE WAS A NUKE AT THE POWER PLANT, AND I PULLED THE STRING TO SET IT OFF, ANDTHENOMIGODITWASSOCOOLCOZITWASLIKE...

SAM: WHO GAVE BRIANNA COFFEE? ANYWAY, I WOULD SAAAY...THAT THING WHEN DEKKA LIFTED ALL OF THE ZEKE THINGS, AND I BLEW THEM UP, AND OMIGODITWASSOCOOLCOZITWASLIKE...

QUINN: OKAY, HOW MANY PEOPLE DRANK THE COFFEE?

*NOONE ANSWERS*

QUINN: OKAY, HOW MANY PEOPLE ATE THE WHITE POWDER THAT YOU FOUND IN ONE OF THE ROOMS AT CLIFFTOP?

*EVERYONE RAISES HANDS*

QUINN: WELL, THATS GREAT. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WAS?

DIANA: IT WAS WRITTEN ON THE BAG, DUMBASS. IT WAS CLEARLY...UMMM...TOOK SO MUCH I CAN'T REMEMBER. ANYWAY, LETS JUST ANSWER THE QUESTIONS. I WOULD SAAY...UMMM...SAWING OFF DRAKES ARM. THAT WAS COOL...

ASTRID: I THINK...WALKING AROUND DOING ALGEBRA WITHOUT BEING CALLED A NERD.

LANA: LISTENING TO EMO MUSIC...

QUINN: AND AS IM LAST...FISHING. AND BY THE WAY, IT WAS ONLY SUGAR IN THE BAG...

EVERYONE: AWWWW...

* * *

What is your weapon of choice (not your powers or extra appendages)? If you could choose any one power, what would it be? If you could be any person but yourself in the FAYZ, who would you be?

From WhipHandLover303

* * *

BRIANNA: MACHETE. THEY ARE AWESOME, AND ALSO VERY USEFUL FOR CHOPPING UP DRAKE MERWIN.

DIANA: SAW, ALSO VERY USEFUL FOR CHOPPING UP DRAKE MERWIN.

BRIANNA: AS FOR POWER OTHER THAN SUPERSPEED, I WOULD SAY THE ABILITY TO RUN EVEN FASTER THAN SUPERSPEED( COZ ITS JUST THAT AWESOME) AND I WOULD BE...TAYLOR.

DIANA: I WOULD HAVE THE ABILITY TO SHAPESHIFT, SO THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CUT MY HAIR. NOBODYS FAULT, OF COURSE..._CAINE._ I WOULD PROBABLY BE...TAYLOR AS WELL, SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM PERDIDO BEACH ONCE IN A WHILE.

CAINE: WEAPONS...UMMM, DID I EVER ACTUALLY USE ONE?

DIANA: NO, YOU DIDN'T, BECAUSE: A) YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO USE ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR POWER, AND B), YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO USE A REAL WEAPON ANYWAY.

CAINE: ACTUALLY...I HAVE DECIDED. FEDEX TRUCKS. VERY DESTRUCTIVE. I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO...OPRESS PEOPLE, AND I WOULD BE...THE GAIAPHAGE, BECAUSE I GET TO OPRESS EVERYONE.

DRAKE: MY FAVOURITE WEAPON IS A GLOCK 9MM. WAIT A SECOND...WOULD A NORMAL WHIP COUNT? I'VE NEVER USED ONE BUT...ANYWAY, I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO ADD MORE POWERS. THAT WOULD BE COOL. AND I WOULD ALSO BE THE GAIAPHAGE, BECAUSE I'M KIND OF TIED TO THE GAIAPHAGE, AND IT WILL KILL ME IF I SAY ANYTHING ELSE.

GAIAPHAGE: MY FAVOURITE WEAPON IS...MYSELF. I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO...BE EVEN MORE INDESTRUCTIBLE, BECAUSE EVEN THE INDESTRUCTIBLE GETS DESTROYED AND I WOULD BE...NEMESIS.

ASTRID: MY FAVOURITE WEAPON IS NERDISM. IT WORKS ON A RATIO OF FOUR TO FIVE. I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO WORK OUT ANYTHING INSTANTLY AND I WOULD BE...LITTLE PETE, WITHOUT THE AUTISM, BECAUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY NERDISM. MWAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH!

ORC: MY FAVOURITE WEAPON IS MY FISTS (THEY ARE LEEETHAL, ESPECIALLY WHEN IVE HAD BEER) I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO DRINK AS MUCH BEER AS I LIKE BUT NOT GET A HANGOVER, AND I WOULD BE...A POTATO.

SAM: ORC, JUST HOW DRUNK EXACTLY ARE YOU? MY FAVOUITE WEAPON IS...OOOHH, DOTTY THINGS (please note that all characters are still under the influence of the mysterious white powder. purple wolf rox) MY FAVOURITE IS THE DOTTY THINGS, AND I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE LOADS AND LOADS OF DOTTY THINGS, AND I WOULD BE ONE OF THOSE DOTTY THINGS.

QUINN: ITS LIKE TOTALLY, LIKE CALLED AN ELLIPSE, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE. MY WEAPON IS MY SURFBOARD, DUUUUUUUUUDE, AND I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO LIKE TOTALLY RIDE THE BEST WAVES ALL THE TIME, DUUUUDE, AND I WOULD BE...*FALLS ASLEEP FROM OVERUSE OF WORD DUUUUUUUUUDE*

LANA: MY FAVOURITE WEAPON IS MY GUN, WHICH REPRESENTS ALL OF THE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION IN LIFE. I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO JUST TURN OFF ANY POSITIVE THOUGHTS SO THAT I COULD WALLOW IN MY EMO-NESS, AND I WOULD BE ONE OF THE ARTICHOKES IN BOOK 5 BECAUSE THEY REPRESENT SO MUCH STRUGGLE AND PAIN.

SAM: WE'RE IN _BOOKS_?

LANA: I DON'T KNOW. MAAAYBE...

SAM: HEEYYY, WHEN DO WE GET A MOVIE DEAL?

LANA: IF THERE IS ONE, I WANT TO PLAY AN ARTICHOKE.

* * *

Out of all the Gone books, who is your favorite character besides yourself?

from Rubies Are For Real

* * *

GAIAPHAGE: WE'RE IN _BOOKS?_

LANA: *SIGH* WE JUST HAD THIS CONVERSATION. JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION.

GAIAPHAGE: CAN SOMEBODY GET ME A COPY? I NEED TO KNOW WHO EVERYONE IS SO THAT I CAN BE EVEN MORE PSYCHOTIC AND TORTURE ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. HEY, WHEN DO WE GET A MOVIE DEAL?

LANA: *FACEPALM*

* * *

Drake, do you have any feelings at all? Apart from sadism and anger? What about Love...?

from GoneIsMyFave1

* * *

DRAKE: WHAT ARE FEELINGS AGAIN?

ASTRID: EMOTIONS?

DRAKE: NOPE. EXPLAIN IT LIKE YOU WOULD TO A LITTLE KID.

ASTRID: IF SOMETHING _GOOD _HAPPENS, THEN YOU FEEL _HAPPY, _AND IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS IT MAKES YOU FEEL _SAD..._

DRAKE: OH, YEAH. I GET IT NOW. NO. I DONT HAVE ANY FEELINGS.

* * *

OMG I HAS MAJOR HAPPEEE I BEAT THE ADDICTABALL!]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU GUYS?

DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT AN ADDICTABALL IS?

ANYHOO, ASK MORE QUESTIONS, AND REVIEW PLEASE, COZ REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPEEEEEE!

ADIOS

PURPLE WOLF THE FIRST.

PS. IM GOING TO TRY AND SAY "BYE" IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE EVERY CHAPTER. JUST SO YAZALL KNOW.


	4. CUPCAKES AND PI

HEEY, PEEPS!

AND BTW SOZ IF U THOUGHT MY LAST ONE WAS WEIRD, BUT IT WAS REALLY LATE AND I WAS ON A SUGAR HIGH. (EARLIER THAT DAY I'D HAD THREE CAPPUCCINOS (EACH WITH FOUR SUGARS), HALF A BAG OF HARIBO, A NEON BLUE RASPERRY BONBON AND AN AWESOME SMOOTHIE.)

**HELLO BANANA PEOPLE, I'm Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS, and i hav kinda stolen purple wolf's keyboard. O WELL, lolz and cheese puffs, read my books; the dark before the light, in a land of questions and a time of answers, etc! LOLZ THEY R ALL MERLIN! Bi bi kool peeps. **

ALSO, SOZ TO THOSE OF YOU TRYING TO ASK SERIOUS QUESTIONS.

ANYHOO, ANSWERS ARE HERE!

* * *

What did you miss the most out of all the things you didn't have in the FAYZ?

From Rubies Are For Real

* * *

QUINN: WAVES, AND IT WAS SOO NOT COOL, DUUUUUDE!

BRIANNA: WE RAN OUT OF CAFFEINE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DIANA: PEOPLE WORTH HAVING A _CONVERSATION _WITH ONCE IN A WHILE!

DRAKE: WE RAN OUT OF BULLETS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

GAIAPHAGE: WE RAN OUT OF NACHOS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

CAINE: OKAAAY...UMMMMMMM...I GUESS I MISSED...NORMAL FOOD ( I ABSOLUTELY _HATE _BEANS)

ASTRID: I COULDN'T GET ACCESS TO THE ONLINE ALGEBRA COMPETITION! *SOBS*

ORC: GOOD BEER! WHY DID I HAVE TO DRINK IT _ALL _WITHIN THE FIRST WEEK? NOOOOOOOO

LANA: ARTICHOKES! I KNEW THEY WOULDN'T LAST FOREVER...*COLLAPSES INTO EMO-NESS*

SAM: TV, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US? NO MORE SURFER CHANNEL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

What is your favorite food? Least favorite?  
Drake. Do you like sushi?

from Vampire from Lorien

* * *

DRAKE: IF SUSHI INVOLVES SADISM, THEN YES.

BRIANNA: ANYTHING INVOLVING CAFFEINE!

ASTRID: PIE. BECAUSE OF PI, LIKE P.I? OH, FORGET IT. MY NERD HUMOUR IS _WASTED _ON YOU PEOPLE!

GAIAPHAGE: NACHOS!

LANA: ARTICHOKES!

DIANA: ESPRESSO. IT HELPS ME SIT THROUGH ALL THE _BORING _CONVERSATIONS.

CAINE: OPRESSIVE CUPCAKES!

QUINN: TOTALLY SMOOTHIES, DUUUUUUUDE!

ORC: BEER!

SAM: CUPCAKES! WITH SPRINKLES ON!

DIANA: OKAAY...WHATS WITH THE CUPCAKE OBSESSION?

CAINE/ SAM: CUPCAKES. ARE. AWESOME!

DIANA: OKAAAY...HOW OLD ARE YOU GUYS?

CAINE: ARE WE TALKING ACTUAL AGE, OR MENTAL AGE HERE?

* * *

okay, um... on the scale 1 to 10, how much you think that Drake is a moron?

from SonicKiller41

* * *

DIANA: 11

CAINE: 12

SAM: 13. I DON'T KNOW WHATS HAPPENING, IM JUST GOING ALONG WITH THIS. HEYYY, WHY DO _I _GET THE UNLUCKY NUMBER?

QUINN: LIKE, TOTALLY 14, DUUUUUDE

BRIANNA: 15! YAAAAAAY, SUGAR HIIIIIIIGH!

LANA: 16, COZ OF THE WHOLE WHIP THING.

ORC: 17

ASTRID: THE MORONICNESS OF DRAKE MERWIN IS INFINITE.

GAIAPHAGE: WHAT SHE SAID

DRAKE: HEEEY, HOW IS THAT FAIR? I ONLY TRIED TO KILL SEVEN OF YOU!

* * *

So, I love your books, and I would like to know, which of you is the most Badass? (Excluding Breeze and Dekka, no pro's allowed)

from A.J. Obisidious

* * *

DRAKE: WELL, _OBVIOUSLY _THATS ME!

LANA: IM THE BADASS EMO...

ASTRID: "BADASS" IS NOT A RECOGNIZED WORD IN THE ENGLISH DICTIONARY, AND THEREFORE...*NERDISM*

BRIANNA: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

DEKKA: RIGHT. YEAH. ME, OF COURSE.

QUINN: ITS LIKE, TOTALLY ME, DUUUUUDE!

DIANA: C'EST MOI! HA, I EVEN SAID IT IN FRENCH. BETTER THAT ANY OF _YOU _GUYS COULD DO...

ORC: ME! I HAS THE LETHAL FISTS!

SAM: ME!

CAINE: ME!

SAM: IS NOT!

CAINE: IS TOO!

*START HAVING FIGHT INVOLVING LASERS, TELEKINESIS AND THE VER USEFUL FEDEX TRUCK*

GAIAPHAGE: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! _I _AM THE MOST BADASS, AND IF ANYONE DISAGREES I WILL KILL YOU ALLL!

* * *

SOOO, FOUR IS OVER.

I ACTUALLY HAD TO GOOGLE "WHAT IS TYPICAL SURFER FOOD" FOR QUINN. OH, THE EFFORT.

SO, ANYHOO, REMEMBER TO ASK MORE QUESTIONS, AND EAT CHOCOLATE BROWNIES!

AUFWIEDERSEIN!

PURPLEWOLF THE FIRST


	5. ASTON MARTINS AND EARDRUM TORTURE

THE WOLFINATOR HAS RETURNED!

SOZ 4 ANY WEIRDNESS IN THE CHAPTER TO FOLLOW. I AM WEARING **THE HAT** WHICH IS SO AWESOME IT MAKES ME GO HYPER! ITS ALSO HOW I CHOSE MY PEN NAME (ITS PURPLE WITH LITTLE WOLF EARS ON IT, AND PURPLE WOLF WAS ALREADY TAKEN...)

ALSO I THINK DYING MY HAIR RED MADE ME GO HYPER AS WELL...

* * *

Hi again.  
Astrid: Dont worry. I got your nerd joke.  
All of you: What's your favorite holiday? Mine is National Squirrel Day :D

from Rubies-Are-For-Real

* * *

ASTRID: YAY! SOMEONE GOT MY NERD JOKE! IS THERE A NATIONAL NERDISM DAY?

CAINE/SAM: NATIONAL CUPCAKE WEEK!

QUINN: WE'RE REALLY GOING TO DO THAT _AGAIN?_

CAINE: DON'T DISS CUPCAKES. *DOES THE MEH FACE (AKA THE TURTLE FACE)* JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, AND NOBODY GETS HURT...

QUINN: NATIONAL SURF DAY...

LANA: NATIONAL EMO WEEK!

DIANA: THAT DOESN'T EVEN _EXIST..._

LANA: IT DOES NOW!

DIANA: IS THERE A NATIONAL SARCASM DAY?

DRAKE: IS THERE A SADISM DAY?

ORC: BEER DAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

BRIANNA: CAFFEINE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

GAIAPHAGE: NACHO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

I seriously just choked because I was eating brownies when I read this!  
Drake: what is your favorite colour? Favorite movie? Favorite person to whip?

To all: if you could go back to the FAYZ what would you do different? If you could go back to the FAYZ would you?

from Vampire From Lorien

* * *

DRAKE: MY FAVOURITE COLOUR IS RED, COZ ITS THE COLOUR OF BLOOD! MWAHAAHAAHAAAAAAA MY FAVOURITE PERSON TO WHIP IS ANYONE WHO I DON'T LIKE, AND MY FAVOURITE MOVIE IS FINDING NEMO. AND I WOULD GO BACK TO THE FAYZ SO THAT I COULD GET THE WHIP BACK , AND I WOULD HAVE KILLED BRIANNA WHEN I FIRST HAD THE CHANCE.

BRIANNA: HEEYYYY...

DRAKE: I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THE LIZARD THING...

BRIANNA: I WOULDN'T GO BACK, BECAUSE THERE'S MORE CAFFEINE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOME, AND I WOULD STEAL ALL THE COFFEE AND LOCK IT UP SO THAT I COULD HAVE IT ALL!

QUINN: I WOULD, LIKE, TOTALLY NOT GO BACK TO THE FAYZ, DUUUUUDE, COZ THERE ARENT ANY, LIKE WAVES IN HERE, AND I WOULD START ON THE FISHING THING A WHOLE LOT EARLIER...

CAINE: MY TURN!

QUINN: WILL THIS INVOLVE CUPCAKES? I'M GETTING KINDA BORED OF THIS, DUDE.

CAINE: DON'T DISS CUPCAKES! I WARNED YOU...*STARTS DESTROYING EVERYTHING*

* * *

O.k. How cool are Bow Ties?! I mean, this needs to be answered!

from A.

* * *

SAM: HEEEYY...WAIT A SECOND...I DIDN'T GET TO ANSWER THE LAST ONE!

QUINN: SHUT UP! WE'RE ON A SCHEDULE HERE!

SAM: SINCE WHEN?

QUINN: SINCE NOW!

SAM: AWW...

GAIAPHAGE: ANSWERING ON BEHALF OF EVERYONE (IF ANYONE DISAGREES THEY WILL BE TORTURED) BOW TIES ARE AWESOME!

* * *

Lol gotta love the hyper version if these characters so how about answer this question  
So when I read this I started wondering what were your guys mental age?  
And are you guys team sam or team Caine? (just wondering) and who is hotter out of the two?

from GoneCrazy101

* * *

QUINN: ANSWERING ON BEHALF OF BRIANNA, SAM AND CAINE, I'D SAY ABOUT THREE OR FOUR.

DIANA: I'M PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO'S MENTAL AGE MATCHES THEIR REAL AGE. DRAKE...SADISM OF A VERY DISTURBED FIFTEEN YEAR OLD, BRAIN POWER OF A ONE YEAR OLD.

ASTRID: MY MENTAL AGE MATCHES MY REAL AGE TOO!

QUINN: AND MINE!

LANA: AND MINE!

GAIAPHAGE: AND-

DIANA: OKAYOKAYOKAY, I GET IT, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE.

QUINN: WHAT ABOUT ORC?

DIANA: UMM...BRAIN POWER OF A TWO YEAR OLD, ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION OF A TWENTY ONE YEAR OLD...

QUINN: PART TWO...OKAY, TEAM SAM. WHO ELSE?

ASTRID: ME

LANA: ME

BRIANNA: THERE'S MORE CAFFEINE ON THIS SIDE! ME!

DIANA: WELL, GO WITH THE FLOW...

CAINE: WHAT? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

GAIAPHAGE: WELL, HE _IS _LESS OF A MORON...

DRAKE: I DO WHATEVER THE GAIAPHAGE SAYS, SO...

ORC: I'M GOING ON THIS SIDE...WAIT, WHAT'S HAPPENING AGAIN?

CAINE: HOW IS THAT FAIR? ORC YOU TOTAL SELLOUT!

SAM: AWW, POOR LITTLE CAINEY.

CAINE: SHUT UP!

SAM: LONELLYYYYY, CAINE IS SO LONELLYYYY, HE HAS NOBODYYYYY, ON HIS TEEEEEEEEEEAM!

CAINE: SHUT _UP_...

SAM: ALL BYY HIMSEEEEELF, CAINE'S GONNA BE ALL BY HIMSEEELF!

CAINE: JUST ANSWER PART THREE ALREADY! DON'T TORTURE OUR EARDRUMS ANY LONGER!

SAM: WELL, PART THREE GOES WITHOUT SAYING...

*FIGHT ENSUES INVOLVING, LASERS, TELEKINESIS, AND YOU GUESSED IT...AN ASTON MARTIN! OKAY, JUST KIDDING, ITS A FEDEX TRUCK. AGAIN (I MEAN, HONESTLY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT TO AN ASTON MARTIN! THEY COST LOADS!)*

* * *

ask them who or what they hate the most :)

From Toto the Truth Teller

* * *

EVERYONE EXCEPT DRAKE: DRAKE MERWIN.

DRAKE: OH COME ON! WHAT DID I EVER DO?

DIANA: YOU _REALLY _WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION?

* * *

FIVE IS OVER! REMEMBER TO ASK MORE QUESTIONS, AND LISTEN TO PARAMORE!

VALE (LATIN BTWS)

PURPLEWOLF THE FIRST


	6. IQS AND THE PRECIOUSSSSSS

MORE QUESTIONS, AND MORE INSANE ANSWERS!

AND ALSO, I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THE ANSWERS IN BOLD. (COZ SOME PPL DONT LIKE THE WHOLE CAPS THING)

* * *

Haha meanwhile in the instagram Gone Fandom accounts everyone's team Caine so he isn't alone...  
Ok so to the questions  
Drake: Did you know you have fangirls Fangirling over you? And will you whip them?  
Caine and Sam: why are you guys fighting alot with FedEx trucks? And plus if you stop fighting for at least a WHOLE chapter then I would give you cupcakes... With sprinkles on top...  
Diana: Gaia (the demon version) or Caine or Drake? Choose.

from GoneCrazy101

* * *

**Caine: IN YOUR FACE, SAM!**

**Diana: Just let everyone else answer...**

**Drake: What do you think? The only person I don't whip is the Gaiaphage, on pain of a slow and gruesome death.**

**Caine: Simple. FedEx trucks are easy to control with telekinesis, and Sam can't blow the whole thing up before it hits him. *notices second part* Hey, wait a second...Sam, are you thinking what i'm thinking?**

**Sam: You mean, stop fighting for the chapter so we get cupcakes?**

**Caine: Well, actually, I was thinking about fried chicken, but yeah, good plan.**

**Sam: Okay, so what do we need to do that?**

**Caine: Umm...About fifty metres of chain, twenty padlocks, a roll of duct tape and a coil of rope. **

**Diana: Hey, I have a better idea: Why don't you two just shut up, try not to kill each other, and increase your IQ?**

**Caine: What's and IQ?**

**Diana: *ignores Caine* As much as I hate to admit it, I would choose Caine, because he's the only one who won't kill me. Unless it's possible to be annoyed to death...**

* * *

Diana: What? What? Whaaaat? You're supposed to be in love with Caine, woman! You can't be on team Sam! Why, Diana, why?  
Drake: Why do have everyone so much?  
Sam and Caine: What is it with you guys, cupcakes, and fed ex trucks? Cupcakes are amazing. I get that. But fed ex?  
Brianna: YOUR HYPERNESS IS AWESOME!  
Orc: Do you value your little-itty-bitty piece o skin, now that you're mainly rock?  
Lana: Are you emo, or do you just like emo music?  
Gaiaphage: You're so evil! It's cool, but can't you at least let the heros have a few moments of happiness? And how did you feel about turning into a little girl?  
Astrid: Nerds unite! -fist bumps-  
Quinn: You should marry your surfboard.  
Everyone: Aren't waffles amazing?

from Rubies-Are-For-Real

* * *

**Diana: The honest answer to that question is that I wanted to annoy Caine. **

**Drake: If you mean hate, not have, then the reason is...ummm...can I phone a friend?**

**Diana: You have no friends.**

**Drake: Didn't you look at the last question? **

**Caine: Anyhoo, like I said in the last one. Sam can't avoid being hit. **

**(brief A/N: the real answer is that I flipped through the book and stopped on a random page to find something for them to fight with. FedEx is mentioned.)**

**Brianna: YAY! Hyperness ****_is _****awesome!**

**Orc: It's my preciousssssssssss...*gollum gollum* Hey wait, where's Lana? she's supposed to answer next!**

***finds note saying "Lana Arwen Lazar is too depressed to answer"***

**Gaiaphage: I will NEVER EVER EVER let them have any moments of happiness! And turning into a little girl made me stronger, so that was good, but I was too short to do anything!**

**Astrid: Thumbs up for nerdism!**

**Quinn: I would, but that would be, like, totally illegal, duuuuuuuude.**

**Sam: WAFFLES ARE GENERALLY AWESOME, AND IF ANYONE DISAGREES THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

**Caine: What he said. **

* * *

Drake: I LOVE YOU! (tell me u love me too or I will torture u until u die. Then I will wake u up so I can torture u again!)

All: How do y'all feel about tacos?

From Vampire From Lorien

* * *

**Drake: Wait...I'm immortal, so...**

**Diana: that just means that your going to be tortured forever.**

**Drake: Alright. I guess, then...**

**Gaiaphage: TACOS WILL NEVER BEAT NACHOS! NEVAAAAAAAR!**

**Diana: okayyyy...**

* * *

LOL! I loved that chapter! Aw, Drake, I like you! Again, I'm loving your chapters. :D Here's a nice question, to all: would you have eaten the nutella first or the cup a noodles first when you first found it in the FAYZ? And Gaiaphage, I too have the awesome obsession with nachos so you aren't the only one. ;) I still hate you though. XD Oh, and Gaiaphage, I know you're the master of Drake, but do you personally like him?

from GoneIsMyFave1

* * *

**Astrid: I find that the answer to the first one is obvious: nutella. There was no water, and you cant eat cup-a-noodles without water. Easy.**

**Gaiaphage: Respect for the nacho obsessed! Anyway, no, I don't like Drake. Who does? **

* * *

Penny! Edilio! Dekka! Where are you? You guys rock!  
Diana, ever considered being bi?

from CrazyKitten2112

* * *

**Penny: hey guys...what's happening here? and why didn't you tell me that this was happening? I've missed, like, five chapters!**

**Edilio: Yeah! why didn't we know?**

**Dekka: Why was I only in for one?**

**Gaiaphage: Ummm...we thought you'd been told, honest...Hey, where's Diana?**

***finds note saying "Diana Ladris has gone to join Lana. Back when Gaiaphage sorts out nacho obsession, and Drake gets an IQ of over ten points."***

**Drake: What's an IQ? **

**Caine: You're not the only one who doesn't know. **

* * *

SO, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! QUESTIONS PLEASE, PEOPLE!

ARRIVEDERCI!

IL LUPO VIOLA.


	7. THE END OF THE FEDEX

SOZ FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE...SINCE...AGES AGO. I WENT ON HOLS, THEN IT WAS START OF TERM LAST WEEK, AND I HAV CHOIR ON WEDNESDAYS! ALSO, I WENT IN FOR A PART IN A PLAY, SO THATS GONNA BE EVEN MORE STUFF I HAV TO GO THROUGH BEFORE I GET TO THIS! BUT ONE OF MY STORIES IS NEARLY FINISHED AND I DELETED A COUPLE TO FREE UP TIME, SO I SHOULD BE OK.

* * *

Hahahaha you make me laugh. Hey all of you: if somebody (me) told you to read their fanfiction (mine) would you? Also what's your favorite type of weather and why.

from Vampire from Lorien

* * *

**Quinn: windy, so I get all the best waves for surfing, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!**

**Diana: we _have _no weather here! And you missed the first question! **

**Quinn: hmmm...I _would _if I could get onto the internet. JACK, HURRY UP WITH REMAKING THE INTERNET! AND THE PHONES!**

* * *

Where is Little Pete, hi Little Pete! Please destroy the Fed-Exes, one might hit your game. I'm really fed up of FedExes. I will give Cupcakes, Nacho's and IQ points to whomever destroys the FedExes first. Plus, I will use my Geek powers to destroy whatever you most hold dear if you do not comply.  
Geeks are superior!  
All hail Hawking!  
We unite to destroy the Nerd armies of Gates!  
That is all.

From A.J Obsidious.

* * *

**Gaiaphage: Just done that! Fedex count : 0**

**Caine: What about this one?**

**Gaiaphage: WHAT? Give me that, so I can destroy it! I need those nachos!**

**Sam: No! Its mine! Me and Caine need the cupcakes! Well, I do. **

**Drake: I need the IQs! **

**Brianna: I need cupcakes too! **

***fight starts, although not involving fedex.* **

**Little Pete: I just destroyed the Fedex while you were fighting...**

**Gaiaphage, Caine, Sam, etc. : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Hi again!  
Drake: Here have some IQ points. I've for some to spare :P  
Caine: Are all the questions about fed ex trucks annoying you?  
Sam: Does it bother you that your evil twin and his psychopathic ex friend have more fangirls than you?  
Astrid: Um I don't really have a question for you, so I'm going to ask something random. Do you think walruses are cool?  
Lana: (If you're back) Did the darkness make you emo, or were you emo before that?  
Brianna: You should feel flattered. When someone asks me who my favorite superhero is, Im alway like, The Breeze, duh.  
ORRRRCCCCCC: Do you find it weird I typed you name like that?  
Diana: (If you're back) -holds up arrow sign pointing to Caine- 'Nuff said.  
Edilio!: My favorite Honduran! How are you?  
Penny: Were you dropped on your head as a baby?  
Bug: (If he's there I can't remember) You're, like, ten right? And you watch fourteen year old girls get dressed? Dude, next time you see your parents, tell them I said congratulations. They failed at raising their child.  
I think that's all for now. Bye!

from RubiesAreForReal

* * *

**Drake: Yay! IQs! I knew I'd get some in the end!**

**Diana: So, how much is that now? 20?**

**Caine: They were, but now there shall be no more questions, as the Fedex are dead!**

**Sam: I wish I'd killed Drake & Caine when I had the chance! oooh, ampersand...samperand...Heheheheehee I'm spoonerising! roonerspising...**

**Diana: Well done. You used an ampersand and learnt a word that most of us knew years ago. To be honest, I'm surprised you even know what it means. **

**Sam: A spoonerism is...wait, is it a roonerspism or a spoonerism? Aww, my brain hurts! When we agreed to do this we were never told we'd acutally have to think!**

**Quinn: wait...we had to _agree _to do this?**

**Sam: oh, this random person in a weird hat came up to me and said "can you sign this?" so i did. and then we found out about the whole q and a thing...**

**Quinn: What was it about?**

**Sam: well, small stuff, like the exclusive rights to make us answer all the questions, and have total control over pretty much everything we do or say...**

**Quinn: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?**

**Sam: I tried to... **

***random flashback begins...**

**fb Sam: *holding contract* hey, guys, guess what...**

**fb Quinn: go away...**

**fb Sam: Okay.**

**...and ends***

**Quinn: SIGNING A RANDOM CONTRACT FOR ALMOST TOTAL CONTROL OF OUR LIVES IS NOT A "GUESS WHAT" SITUATION! **

**Diana: well, at least he got us _some _connection to the outside world...and Drake got a couple more IQs...wait, that's a bad thing...**

**Astrid: Walruses are cool...and did you know that their natural habitat is-**

**Caine: hey, wait, how come Sam was the only one who had to sign it?**

**Sam: I don't know, maybe its because I'm the _main character..._**

**Caine: NO! YOU WILL NEVER BE THE MAIN CHARACTER! _NEVAAAAAAAAR!_**

**Sam: Well, sorry and all that, but it's kind of already in a book series that finished earlier this year, and has been sold worldwide, and has people writing fanfictions about it...**

**Caine: hey, wait...we're in _books?_**

**Diana: please don't start that _again..._**

**Lana: I was emo before, but it was hidden in the deep deep deep deep deep depthy depths that are very deep and depthy of my dark deep and twisted soul...**

**Brianna: Yay! I have a fan! that has made me go hyper now...*runs around in circles***

**Diana: exactly how much caffeine have you had?**

**Brianna: Yay! the word caffeine makes me hyper! *runs around in circles in the opposite direction***

**Orc: I don't know. Is it weird? I can't even read it..**

**Diana: *holds up the sign pointing to Caine and writes "idiot" before the arrow* 'Nuff said.**

**Edilio: Wait...yes! somebody finally remembered it's Honduras!**

**Sam: Oh, so I didn't correct Quinn for you _for the entire series?_**

**Edilio: You only did for the first two books! and there's like, six of them!**

**Penny: I have a _head? _**

**Diana: What did you think it was? A potato?**

**Penny: Somebody finally understands me! *hugs Diana* **

**Diana: Okaaay...can you get off now? Seriously, Penny. No Diana-hugging. Ever. **

**Bug: My parents are dead to me...**

**Diana: * having managed to make Penny stop hugging her* Why, pray tell?**

**Bug: BECAUSE THEY SENT ME TO COATES AND I HAD TO LIVE IN A WAR ZONE FOR A YEAR! AND THEN THE FAYZ STARTED! **

**Drake: I had nothing to do with Coates being a war zone...nope. I didn't do anything. It was...Sam. **

**Sam: I didn't go to Coates...**

**Drake: Damn. Ummm...it was...that lamppost over there. Yeah. That's who to blame.**

* * *

LMHO This is such a cool and funny version of fanfic! If I had some questions for the characters in the best book ever(333), they would be...  
Omg where's Taylor? She rocks! And Jack! And Toto! Sorry for naming three extra ppl!  
Caine: do u really love Diana? NO AVOIDING THE QUESTION PLZ! And I know u said it in Light but...  
Sam: do u regret finding toto? And bringing him back?  
Astrid: did u truly love little Pete?  
Diana: u are awesome! Well, everyone but drake and Gaia are.. But still.. Did u consider ur self evil before u met Caine?  
That's it for now! Btw, LOVE THE STORY!

from Guest.

* * *

**Taylor: well, I'm here now. AND I WILL GOSSIP LIKE HELL ABOUT ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME STAY!**

**Rest of pplz: okay, okay. You can stay. **

**Jack: I got a mention on question one! Yay!**

**Toto: That's true, Spidey...**

**Caine: Ummm...Wellll...**

**Diana: Just answer. It's this one question! how hard can it be?**

**Caine: Okay... here goes...YESILOVEDIANAANDIREALLYREALLYMEANTITWHENISA IDITINLIGHT! **

**Toto: He believes it...**

**Caine: Thank you, Toto. You were useful after all. **

**Sam: Of course I don't regret finding Toto. He's been very useful and not at all annoying..**

**Toto: It's not true, Spidey...**

**Sam: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING TO THAT STUPID SPIDERMAN HEAD? IT'S SO ANNOYING! There, I said it. Happy now, Toto? Astrid, you're next. **

**Astrid: That question cannot have a valid answer...**

**Sam: Come on, Astrid. You're the one who said that we couldn't avoid the questions...**

**Quinn: Wait...Astrid knew about this?**

**Sam: Sure. I told her about five minutes before we did the first chapter. **

**Quinn: Why didn't you tell the rest of us? **

**Sam: I tried to, remember? I showed you in that little flashback thingy. **

**Quinn: Fine. Just get on with it. **

**Diana: Hah! Drake and the Gaiaphage are not awesome and we are! In your faces! Well, face and glowing green blob that could potentially be a face...**

* * *

Lol! Good job little mentally 3 yr old twins (just wanted to annoy them) Ok so Diana, how would you feel if Caine died? Will you want him back? Drake: Do you really hate women? If the answer is yes, I always thought you were somehow gay... Edilio: Mexicans rule! (wanted to annoy him, I know he is from Honduras) Quinn: Do you hate Sanjit? I hate him... I'm team Quana by the way...

From Gonecrazy101

* * *

**Drake: I thought that it had been cleared on the whole "no awkward questions" front? **

**Diana: No, the _question _isn't. And it hadn't been cleared. You just made that up. **

**Drake: Okay...I hate only those who annoy me. Or stop my evil plans. Which technically annoys me, but...**

**Edilio: AAAAAAAAAARGH! HONDURAS! my joy was short-lived...**

**Quinn: Well at least Sanjit isn't here...**

**Sanjit: Who's not here?**

**Quinn: *facepalm***

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ok so, gaiaphage whats with the nachos? Ok nachos are awesome but you my dearest super villain, are obsessed with them!  
Caine and Sam; CUPCAKES ARE AWESOME  
Edilio, Penny, Welcome to the crazy fest!  
Dekka welcome back to the crazy fest!  
Where's Howard? Hmmm...  
Astrid: OMG! Nerdism forever!  
Diana: girl I feel so sorry for you! You have to live with idiots, people with low IQ and the psychopaths! But I know how you feel!  
Everyone: how the hell did you survive without Starbucks? And Would you stay in the FAYZ if you had unlimited supplies of everything and working gas, electricity, and water?

From TeddyOwl

* * *

**Gaiaphage: NACHOS ARE AWESOME! If anyone disagrees, they will DIE! **

**Caine/ Sam: Yay for cupcakes! **

**Edilio: You, know, I'm starting to wish that I hadn't come...**

**Diana: You have no choice. Anyway, it's just because people keep saying "Mexico" not "Honduras" . I'm starting to wish Penny hadn't come...**

**Edilio: Yeah, but it's just because she hugged you...**

**Howard: Random joining-in here! Why wasn't I told about this?**

**Diana: Believe me, you didn't want to be. But you're here now...And TeddyOwl, It is trés trés annoying. I even put the accents on to show how annoying it is.**

**Caine: I managed fine without Starbucks. We had Costa. **

**Sam: WHAT? You traitor! Never diss Starbucks! EVAAAAAR!**

**Diana: Would we stay in the FAYZ if there was unlimited everything? No. There would be more bullets for Drake to use. **

* * *

ANYWAAAAYZZZZ...I THINK THATS IT. YEAH. IT IS. WELL, MORE QUESTIONES, PEOPLE!

OH YEAH, AND THIS IS THE SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVRE WRITTEN! THUMBS FOR SECOND LONGEST CHAPTERS

HUVASTI (THATS ESTONIAN, BY THA WAYS)

THE PHANTOM PURPLE WOLF


	8. VW GOLFS AND CREEPY LAUGHS

OKAY, I'M SUSPECTING YOU PEOPLE DON'T READ MY A/N, SO TO PROVE THAT YOU DO YOU MUST GO TO PHANTOMPURPLEWOLF. WORDPRESS .COM ( MY BLOG) AND SAY HI IN THE COMMENT BOX OF "THIS IS IT". OH, AND COME ON, PEOPLE, LETS MAKE THIS 50 REVIEWS! I ONLY NEED 8 MORE TO GET THERE! OH, AND "GUEST" (THE ONE WHO CALLED THEMSELVES "THE CREEPY RANDOMER"), DON'T PRETEND I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU HAVEN'T EVEN READ THE GONE SERIES. STOP WASTING REVIEWS. APOLOGIES IF YOU AREN'T WHO I THINK, BUT THE CHANCES OF THAT ARE 0.1 IN 1,000,000.

PS VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR THE FIRST TO SAY HI OVER AT MY BLOG

* * *

Gaiaphage: How do you eat Nacho's ? You have a mouth ?

Caine en Sam: Cupcake's are awesome but if you had to choose a fandom which one would it be. (No CUPCAKE'S)

Astrid: Hi Astrid how are you doing today ? Tell me something only a nerd would say.

Quinn: HEY DUDE. Do you like pineapple ?

Edilio: Ahg your my favorite Honduran guy.

Diana: We share the same hate for Penny. Lets brake her legs again.

Penny: i bet you just look into the mirror and make an illusion of yourself being as pretty as Diana and Astrid.

Drake: i bet you 20 IQ points that If i would ask you what your biggest fear would be you would say you dont have any.

Toto: TOTO THE SPIDERMAN HEAD ISNT REALL.

Jack: Hi jack you are the only STRONG computer nerd i know. How do you feel now ?

Taylor: Hi Taylor. You should get married with Taylor swift Because then you are both called Taylor Swift.

THATS IT. THIS Q AND A IS AWESOME. XXX

from Lionheart VII

* * *

**Gaiaphage: I just do, ok? Do not question the Gaiaphage or the nachos. **

**Caine: Ummmm...so we can't chose cupcakes, so that means the next one is...**

**Sam: FedEx?**

**Everyone: NO! **

**Caine: Aha! I have it! Caffeine!**

**Astrid: * does this face 0_0* WHAT? A ****_nerd? _****I am a geek forever! If you want nerdism, just go to computer Jack. He'll say something like-**

**Jack: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away? Or to boldly go-**

**Astrid: WE GET THE POINT! **

**Quinn: Pineapple is , like, totally a surfer thing, duuuuuuuuuude! of course I like it!**

**Edilio: Yay! Someone finally got it right! Thumbs up for people who get it right!**

**Diana: You are so right, Lionheart. All those in favour of breaking Penny's legs again say "aye"**

**Everyone (except Penny, obviously) aye.**

**Caine: Wait! No! She might turn crazier than she was before!**

**Sam: You still haven't lived the cement thing down, have you?**

**Dekka: What goes around comes around, Caine. **

**Caine: meh. **

**Penny: What's a mirror? And who's Diana again? And what's an illusion?**

**Diana: I don't know, Caine. She can't get any crazier than this. Oh, and Drake, I advise you don't take the bet. If you lose, you don't have 20 IQ points to give. **

**Caine: And anyway, I know his one fear.**

**Drake: Don't you dare...**

**Caine: Chihuahas!**

**Drake: That's not my one fear. **

**Caine: But...**

**Sam: I know what it is!**

**Caine: Tell me! Now!**

**Sam: No.**

**Caine: You are so annoying...**

**Sam: I know you are, but what am I?**

**Caine: AAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

**Toto: You are real, aren't you Spidey?**

***universal facepalm, excluding Toto***

**Jack: Hmmm...with my power of strength, I could take over the world, and make everyone nerds...**

**Sam: That's not going to happen.**

**Jack: And why not?**

**Sam: Because you're only a three bar, and I'm a four bar with a more destructive power than you.**

**Jack: *swears in Klingon***

* * *

Diana: You are my favorite book character of all time! Keep being amazing!  
Caine: I am the female version of you. It's not even funny how similar we are.  
Edilio: I acknowledge that you're from Honduras...and that your awesome!  
Dekka: You also rock. What would you like to be when you grow up?  
Penny: You are sooooo crazy, but your still pretty cool. And to answer one of your favorite questions: I do think your cute!  
Sam: Why do like Astrid more than Diana?! Team Siana!  
Drake: Would you rather date Caine or Diana? No backing out of this question!  
Astrid: Is there anything your not hypocritical about?  
Everybody else: HI! Cats are awesome!

From CrazyKitten2112

* * *

**Diana: I don't even have to try to be amazing. Mind you, I don't really have much competition around here...**

**Caine: Hmmm... I doubt it. The chances are that you have never spoken to a coyote, thrown someone up a cliff or been possessed by a blob of green goo.**

**Gaiaphage: Hey! Offended! I am not a blob of green goo! **

**Sam: Well, you kind of are...**

**Gaiaphage: Do you want me to break your back again?**

**Sam: Noo...**

**Gaiaphage: Well shut up! **

**Sam: Hey, it was Caine who said it in the first place! And he actually said something vaguely intelligent! We should be celebrating this!**

**Edilio: Yay! Two people who got Honduras! **

**Diana: Someone got it in the last chapter as well...**

**Dekka: What would I like to be when I grow up? Away from here for starters...**

**Diana: Hey! Copyright! I'm the only one allowed to say that kind of thing!**

**Penny: Yay! Someone thinks I'm cute! Happeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Sam: Because at the start of the series, I didn't even know Diana, and I already liked Astrid. **

**Penny: We're in a _series?_**

**Diana: This is getting old...this is the fifth time we've used that...**

** Drake: As much as I hate to say it, Diana.**

**Diana: Didn't you want to kill me about five minutes ago?**

**Astrid: I am hypocrytical. There! Something I wasn't hypocrytical about.**

* * *

Geeks are to nerds what the mass of a black hole is to its diameter.  
Coffee is terrible, tea is much better!  
Seriously, Sanjit, what was Choo's power?  
AAAAAAND FINALLY,,, seriously dudes, you're like 10-15 why all this, um, you know...

p.s. I got rid of the FED EX!

from A.J. Obsidious

* * *

**Brianna: DID YOU JUST DISS COFFEE? COFFEEE IS AWESOME! **

**Sanjit: I seriously have no idea...honest...**

**Diana: No, we don't know. I think we know, but if I'm wrong I'm not going to say it.**

**Caine: Well, I have a replacement. *throws a VW Golf at Sam***

* * *

Ok so Lana: would you ever date Quinn? There's only two options! Yes or a yes. Sanjit: WHY WHY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE WITH LANA I MEAN WITH ANY OTHER GIRL YES BUT WITH LANA NOOOO. Drake: so are you gay or bisexual?! I mean honestly, I ship Drake/Astrid jk. Sam: do you love Astrid? And does she know about you and Taylor making out somewhere? And it was getting kind of heated... Astrid: WHY DOESNT SAM DIE INSTEAD OF CAINE I MEAN I WOULD BE WAAAYY HAPPIER IF SAM DIED BECAUSE HE ISNT CAINE! Caine: Ok so...would you ever date another girl other than Diana outside of the FAYZ? And If you couldn't date Diana then who would you date? And why do you love Diana if she treats you like crap? And why are you ambitious? And which couple from the FAYZ do you ship? And so you regret anything? And do you love your dear fangirls? And(lol) ANSWER IN COMPLETE SENTENCES AND ANSWER EVERY QUESTION BECAUSE THIS DEPENDS ON... On...idk but I would send Zeus to...you know electrify you with a lightning bolt...or even better...send Hades to bring Diana to death!

from ranDOME FAYZian

* * *

**Lana: Quinn is not emo enough...**

**Sanjit: I don't know! Honestly! okay, well maybe I do know a tiny bit...or maybe a bit more...but...yeah.**

**Drake: *question avoidance...***

**Sam: Astrid doesn't need to know about that...**

**Astrid: WHAT? YOU AND TAYLOR? **

**Sam: I plead the fifth. **

**Taylor: He _was_ drunk, if that makes it any better...**

**Astrid: NO THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE TO THE YOUNGER KIDS! THEY LOOK UP TO YOU, AND YOU GET DRUNK AND CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND?**

**Sam: As I said, I plead the fifth.**

**Taylor: There's not really much point, since Astrid pretty much knows everything now...**

**Astrid: I was going to say that Sam didn't deserve to die, but now I'm not so sure...**

**Caine: Yeah, why didn't you die, Sam? I never got to see cupcakes again! *sobs* Why, cupcakes, whyyyyyyyy?**

**Sam: Judging by that, I think that if he couldn't date Diana he would date a cupcake. And he would definitely love his fangirls if they were cupcakes.**

* * *

Drake: if I was on your side in the FAYZ, would you let me be your...shall we call it partner in crime. I could be useful  
Happy birthday Sam and Caine: have a FedEx truck full of cupcakes (the cupcakes will keep the truck from being thrown around and keep their mouths full so they can't talk)  
Astrid: here is something I should have said ages ago...NERDS RULE!  
All: we'll if any of u have read the Lorien Legacies I want you to mourn our lost characters...especially at the end of The Fall of Five. And let's send all our good luck to numbers 4(John), 6,7(marina),9,10(Ella). All who stand by Lorien give a whoop whoop! All who stand by Mogadore...DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!  
-gives a bow after speech about the Garde-

from Vampire from Lorien

* * *

**Drake: On one condition: I must be paid in IQ points. **

**Sam + Caine: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Cupcaaaaaaaaakes! *attack the cupcakes***

**Astrid: Geeks will never be beaten! Geeks forever! **

**(**random interruption from author: wasn't astrid a nerd a few chapters ago?)

**Caine: Noooooooooo! I weep for the pointlessly numbered characters! And the end of the truck of cupcakes!**

**Diana: You finished them already?**

**Sam: Hey, there's one left...**

**Caine: It's mine! Mine, I tell you!**

**Sam: No. Mine. *Gollum Gollum* my precioussssssssss...**

***the empty FedEx is used as a weapon. Again***

* * *

Sam: do you like taylor? Bug: are you aware that you are seriously creepy? Drake:do you feel any remorse for anything you did to kids in the fayz?

from Evie192000

* * *

**Sam: I-**

**Astrid: DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT QUESTION WITH ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY LIKE A YES!**

**Sam: Okay. No...**

**Bug: heheheheheheheeee...*creepy laugh* **

**Drake: I will never feel remorse. NEVAAAAAAAAAAR! wait, what does remorse even mean?**

* * *

Brianna: YOU ARE AMAZING! What is your favourite form of caffiene?  
Everyone else: why aren't you worshipping Brianna?

from radioactivecat

* * *

**Brianna: Espresso every time! And yeah, other peoples, why aren't you worshipping me? **

**Diana: isn't it obvious? **

* * *

SO REMEMBER TO GO TO MY BLOG AND ASK MORE QUESTIONS! AND WHAT _IS _DRAKES ONE FEAR? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!

FROM

Phantom koulè wouj violèt bèt nan bwa (HAITIAN CREOLE)


End file.
